Falling
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Maka and Soul go through trials everyday. But they get through it everyday with each other. Song challenge. SoMa.


**Falling**

**Whoop! Herro there!**

**My first ever song challenge cause I got bored.**

**I may be terrible at this. Because it is my first time doing this.**

**Also because I have terrible songs on my iPod. Well, to most people I know I have terrible songs. It's not really my fault that I grew up listening to all kinds of genres.**

**So, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

**1: How To Love- Lil Wayne**

She sat on the couch watching her parents fight.

It was a terrible thing, growing up in such a condition.

Her father cheated on her mother multiple times, leading her to leave.

She was insecure. Because her father told her mother he loved her, and cheated on her.

She didn't want that happening to her.

As she grew up, she didn't like to talk to the male species. She only had a few select exceptions.

3 male friend's who thought of her as another one of the guys.

The only people who understood her were her few friend's.

She didn't know how to love.

She was scared she wasn't good enough.

Soul smiled at her. "I'll show you."

"Eh? Show me what?"

"How to love."

* * *

**2: Mad- Ne-Yo**

It always went like this.

They always had this kind of relationship.

What were they even fighting this time?

"I HATE YOU!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE TINY TITS! YOU CAN BE MAD AT ME FOREVER FOR ALL I CARE!"

Tears slid down her cheeks as she turned and left.

Shinigami, he was an idiot.

He knew that.

She knew that.

As he went into her room and sat down on her bed, he laid next to her and stared at the ceiling.

What was up with their relationship?

Did they really have to fight all the time?

He hoped not. Because he really didn't like when she was mad at him.

"I don't mean it you know." He whispered. "It hurts when you say things like that."

"You always start it." She sniffled.

"I know. And I'm sorry." He said, hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

**3: Where's Your Head At- Jean Elan**

"WHOO! ROAD TRIP!" Patty screamed in excitement, throwing her hands up in the air.

"HELL YEAH!" Black Star joined in with her.

Soul rolled his eyes behind his shades as he took another turn to the right. "Calm down, we're just going to Las Vegas."

"Put on some music." Liz suggested, poking Maka's shoulder.

"OH! I HAVE A DISK! PLAY IT MAKS!" Black Star shoved a CD into her hands with a huge grin.

Maka rose an eyebrow and put it in.

Dance music played, Black Star and Patty immediately cheering and dancing along.

Maka started to tap her feet along to the beat, Kid had also started to nod along. Crona started to absentmindedly hum along.

Liz smiled and started to dance after awhile.

"What's this song Star?" She asked.

"Where's your head at." Soul said.

"What do you mean? I'm not being crazy this time. I like dance music too." Liz glared at Soul.

The weapon sighed and rolled his eyes. "No you idiot. The song is called Where's your head at."

"Oh."

"Gosh. Where's your head at Liz?" Maka joked.

* * *

**4: I Did You Wrong- Pleasure P**

He loved her. She loved him back.

But their relationship was far from perfect.

They always fought and they were polar opposites.

But he didn't want them to break up. Ever.

She was the only one that kept him in place. She was the only one who cared about him.

"Maka."

"Hmm?"

He sighed and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, head tilted.

"Everything. Promise you won't ever leave me."

Her laugh filled his ears. "You are sure insecure Soul."

His cheeks were as red as his eyes and his eyes casted to the ground.

"But yeah. I promise. You idiot."

* * *

**5: Don't Want To Be In Love- Ne-Yo**

She didn't want to know him. Didn't want to know his name.

She didn't want to like him. She didn't care if he liked her.

So every day, she looked in the mirror and said sternly at herself.

"I don't want to be in love."

She knew what love was. She knew the consequences.

She really didn't want to like how he smiled at her.

Shinigami, she didn't want this. This was the last thing she wanted.

"I don't want to be in love." She repeated in her head as his lips came closer to hers.

* * *

**6: Melt The Snow- Shayne Ward**

He was always there for her. She was his flatmate, so he knew what was going on in her life.

But she always had trouble with her boyfriend.

She cried by her window, she yelled at him on the phone, and he didn't mean to listen in.

Every time it got cold for her, he would be there to melt the snow. He and assured her that.

He just wish that she could just give up on that guy and run to him. The guy didn't care about her, he did.

He was not letting her freeze in the cold.

He wasn't going to leave her alone.

He was going to melt the snow.

* * *

**7: Stupid Girls- Pink**

It always disgusted her. Her kind of gender was disgusting.

What the hell?

She was not going to be a stereo-typical stupid girl.

Where oh where have the smart people gone?

She was so glad she was an outcast, a different girl.

She had ambitions, she was smart.

She didn't want to be like them.

"Uck. Why do guys go for those kinds of girls?" She said outloud one day when she and Soul had gone to a club.

He gave a smirk and lifted the glass to his lips. "They're just stupid girls. Not like you Maks. They have nothing in life."

She laughed.

* * *

**8: Bubly- Colbie Caillat**

He wasn't the best guy, but he sure was helpful for her.

She makes her smile, but she knew he would leave some day.

"Can you please stay?"

He gave her a look of confusion.

"Please."

He leaned down and kissed her nose. "I'll always stay you idiot."

He gave her that feeling, a twist in her stomach and heat flowing to her cheeks.

He was supposed to leave. He was supposed to admit that he would.

But when he didn't, it made her bubbly.

"Thank you."

* * *

**9: Simple Love Song- Anuhea**

Every time he talks, it was like honey.

She loved the way he'd strum his guitar and sing only to her.

She wasn't really herself when it came to him.

It showed when she started to try and learn to play instruments.

One day, he walked on her writing a song.

A ukulele was in her hands, a notebook and pen next to her thighs.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a raised brow.

She looked up from her notebook.

"Oh. I'm writing you a simple love song."

"..."

"..."

"You aren't musically challenged any more?"

He ended up in his room with a book shaped dent on his head.

But he smirked, his girlfriend was just too cute.

* * *

**10: Falling- Iration**

He really thought that was the last time he'd see her.

She was wearing converse at the concert he had met her at.

He had laughed along with her when her friend had been thrown into a pool. That was the day he had spent all his money, but it was really worth it.

It was always a stage name. He hadn't ever told anyone what his real name was.

"Soul Eater Evans."

She tilted her head. "Soul. I like that name." She held out her hand. "Maka Albarn."

"Maka. I like that name."

He shook his head and sighed as he leaned back on the park bench, waiting for her.

Kami-sama. He was falling for her wasn't he?

Yeah. He was.

He just hoped she was falling for him too.

* * *

**That was fun. I'll probably do this again.**

**I didn't really have time to write that much in each section because I'm a slow typer...**

**Sorry guys!**

**I need to clean my iPod out of corny songs. Most of them were love songs.**

**Not cool.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**No iPod? Sucky songs on your iPod? Just review!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
